


Come work for me

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter





	Come work for me

"You want me to work for the Ministry?" Remus asked, sounding surprised, as he stood up off the bed and started to get dressed. "Be an Auror?" He almost scoffed.

"Not an Auror, Remus," Kingsley said, still lazing around in bed. The sheet was wrapped around his waist, hiding his best assets, Remus thought when he turned to look at him, and his chest was still damp with sweat.

If Remus didn't have to leave right then, he'd crawl back into bed with Kingsley right that second.

"A consultant."

This time, Remus did scoff.

"I repealed the anti-werewolf legislation, Remus. And what better way to show these bloody wankers than have _you_ work at the Ministry with us as our Liaison for Cooperation with Magical Creatures?"

"You're so full of it," Remus said, sitting down on the bed and allowing Kingsley to pull him close. You might as well call it Liaison of Cooperating Creature Organisation, it has a better acronym, and fundamentally demonstrates the kind of idea it is."

"Locco?" Kingsley asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Exactly. That's what you are," Remus said.

"Where are you going? It's Saturday."

Remus leaned down and kissed Kingsley before he stepped away. "I have a job interview. Something that isn't going to make me look and sound crazy."

"And you'll be back after?"

"Yes, Minister. I wouldn't think of anything else, otherwise."

* * *


End file.
